


Of Dogs and Wolves

by Mojjochan



Series: June the werewolf [2]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June get's all fired up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dogs and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing for you...

June lay on his stomach on the sofa, half-asleep.

“Oh, look there’s Jinhwan hyung!” Yunhyeong exclaimed.

June woke with a start; he glanced at the screen and saw that other guy running around with giant poodle on his back.

He grunted sleepily.

He let his eyes fall shut, but was suddenly brought back as the others started laughing.

He looked up to see Jinhwan running around with that poodle in his arms.

He watched, the others laughed.

When Jinhwan collapsed, laying the dog down and leaning over it, resting his head against the dog’s chest, he placed his hands underneath him and pushed.

“Woah! Dude, don’t do that!” Yunhyeong cried out in surprise at the younger man’s sudden movement. 

June didn’t hear a single word and stared at the screen, Jinhwan’s flushed face and him panting heavily. 

He felt his nose twitch in annoyance and got to his feet, storming out of the room.

He knew where the other was.

He walked with big strides through the flat and found Jinhwan just as he excited the bathroom.

“June” He said innocently and stepped aside to let the man pass.

However, June grabbed his wrist and pulled him along to Jinhwan’s room.

The tiny man was easily pulled along, and he didn’t fight June.

“What on earth?” He managed to ask just as June entered the bedroom and he turned on his heel to push the older man up against the door, which shut with a thud.

“June?!” Jinhwan exclaimed alarmed, trying to wriggle his hands out of June’s grip.

June was breathing heavily; he could feel himself losing control, also by the look in Jinhwan face.

“Calm down, June!” He hissed sharply.

“That dog” June hissed darkly, glaring at Jinhwan.

Jinhwan gave him a look of disbelief.

“That fucking poodle!” June snarled, his lips twitching and his fingers digging into Jinhwan.

“Relax, why the hell are you jealous over a common dog?!” Jinhwan hissed in a low voice, again trying to get loose.

“I smelled it on you! Even if you tried to get it past me.” June growled darkly.

“Seriously, June. Relax!” Jinhwan moved towards the other man.

“Relax? Relax?! All those small dogs, cute and cuddly… I’m not cute and cuddly at all!” June hissed angrily. 

“What the hell?! You have to stop being like this!” Jinhwan leaned even closer and was now inches from the other’s face.

June suddenly let go of Jinhwan’s arms, they slipped and landed flat on the door with a slight thud.

“For godssake, man.” Jinhwan sighed.

His hand slipped behind him to grab the key in the door. He turned it and with a small click it was locked. 

June looked up and met the older man’s eyes.

“You’re eyes changed” he said gently, his hand coming up to stroke June’s face.

His eyes had turned a bright blue, like a husky. 

He blinked, but the color remained.

“Idiot” Jinhwan snorted.

He slipped his hand behind the younger man’s neck, pulling him down as well as getting up on his toes.

Jinhwan pressed his lips to June’s.

“At least you’re canines aren’t out. Last time you cut my lip.” He laughed slightly as he said it.

He ruffled the other’s hair.

June gulped; his breathing heavy and he felt several emotions at once.

His eyes focused on Jinhwan who was stroking his head happily.

June lifted his foot and took a step closer. 

Jinhwan was pushed back against the door.

June looked down at the floor first, but he used his hands to gather Jinhwan’s arms, he lifted them up and above his head, pinning them with one hand against the door.

Jinhwan didn’t fight him, in fact he smirked naughtily, his eyes looking almost as hungry as June’s.

June licked his lips as he went in for a kiss; he tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to the older man’s. 

Jinhwan closed his eyes as June came in for another kiss, his mouth closing around the elder’s lower lip and sucking on it gently.

Jinhwan moaned in a low voice. 

Jinhwan was the one who invited June into his mouth. He launched forward and opened his mouth to suck on June’s lips.

June groaned, pressing his body against Jinhwan’s and letting go of the elder’s hands.

The older laughed, and June could feel the vibrations.

Jinhwan pressed his tongue softly against June’s mouth, inviting the younger man. 

June parted his lips and soon Jinhwan’s tongue was wrestling past June’s tongue to take control of the kiss.

June groaned loudly, feeling the sensation of the other man’s hot muscle against the inside of his mouth. 

He shuddered and ground his hips once against Jinhwan, making him groan contently. 

Jinhwan’s hands roamed around; stroking the back of June’s neck, sneaking down over his shoulder and down the younger’s back.

June’s hand moved slowly, his large hand clasping around the older man’s neck. 

Jinhwan groaned and tilted his head back.

June ogled the elder’s exposed neck, he licked his moist lips and dived down; his teeth scraped gently against the soft skin. 

Jinhwan chuckled and gripped the back of June’s shirt.

Jinhwan opened his eyes, he moved his hands to the front and pressed them to June’s chest, pushing him away.

June groaned unhappily, a frown on his face.

Jinhwan grinned, his let his hands fall and up under June’s shirt.

The younger’s eyes followed his every movement, hungrily, breathing heavily as Jinhwan’s hand touched his stomach as he pulled his shirt up.

“You’re eyes are still blue” Jinhwan said as June’s head came out of his shirt.

“You make me wild.” June hissed.

Jinhwan snorted, and June smirked.

“You, that was waaay too cheesy” Jinhwan said and tried to stop himself form grinning too widely.

“You want me anyway” June raised an eyebrow at him and put a hand around Jinhwan’s waist and pulled him in close.

Jinhwan just smiled, but didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.


End file.
